1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a pneumatic tool having a rotating direction switching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among all kinds of locking members, screws and nuts are most widely used because of their advantages. Therefore, tools for rotating the screws and nuts also have a large space to develop. These tools should be rotatable so as to rotate screws and nuts. However, a conventional tool usually is only able to rotate in a single direction, so two tools with different rotating direction should be prepared during work, and users have to alternately use the two tools, thus wasting time.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem of the conventional tool and make screwing and unscrewing operation more convenient, a pneumatic wrench 10 having the function of switching rotating direction is developed, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. A clockwise rotation air hole 11 and a counterclockwise rotation air hole 12 are defined in the pneumatic wrench 10 respectively. A switch 13 provided with a through hole 14 for cooperating with the clockwise rotation air hole 11 and the counterclockwise rotation air hole 12 is pivotally disposed in the pneumatic wrench 10. By turning the switch 13, the through hole 14 can be selectively connected to the clockwise rotation air hole 11 or the counterclockwise rotation air hole 12 to make the pneumatic wrench rotate in clockwise or counterclockwise directions, achieving the function of switching the rotating direction.
Generally speaking, the pneumatic tool 10 has the function of switching rotation direction, but it is inconvenient to use. The reason is that users have to control the switch 13 of the pneumatic tool 10 with the thumb, while the thumb is not a nimble finger and is not used frequently, so it is quite inconvenient to turn the switch 13 with the thumb. In addition, users have to choose at which side of the pneumatic tool 10 the switch 13 is to be fixed according to their dominant hands, so two switches should be prepared to be fixed at different sides of the pneumatic tool 10 for different users with different dominant hands. Therefore, it is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.